


Disastrous date, dazzling diabetic, delicious dessert

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Candy, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas fair, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Diabetes, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oneshot, Relationship(s), Romance, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, candied apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percival go on a date…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastrous date, dazzling diabetic, delicious dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Who doesn’t like candied apples?” Gwaine asked surprised and stopped in his track to look at his date. They were at a Christmas fair and every single thing that he’d offered to Percival had been turned down. He knew that the large man worked out a lot, (hell, it had been the muscles that drew Gwaine’s attention in the first place because yes please, fuck me into the mattress with deep, hard thrusts from those massive thighs, thank you very much…), and that he was bound to be careful about his diet but Gwaine honestly didn’t think that anyone would be that picky. Percival had turned down both marshmallows roasted over the fire and hot chocolate with whipped cream as well as rum cake and gingerbread cookies. Gwaine had a massive sweet tooth and he was always giddy with excitement (and the sugar rush) all through the holiday season. There were so many good, sweet things around that it made this his favourite time of the year. 

“I’m diabetic” Percival said, shifting uncomfortably when he saw Gwaine’s face falling and hurried to cut off the excuse that was on the tip of Gwaine’s tongue.  
“Listen, don’t feel bad about it, you couldn’t know that.”  
“But I should have… something” Gwaine finished lamely and Percival lifted an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“Should have something?” he asked and Gwaine shrugged.  
“I should have brought you something without sugar for dessert if I’d known, I didn’t mean to go around pointing out every single thing here that you can’t eat, I… umphf.” Percival had moved in close and cut of Gwaine’s chatter by pressing his lips, first softly and then more demanding, against the mouth of the other man. Gwaine’s beard tickled him slightly and he couldn’t help running his fingers through it lightly as the broke the kiss to get some air. 

“Wow” Gwaine gasped and tried to get his bearings, which was difficult because now Percival had begun to press light, teasing kisses to the side of his throat and Gwaine felt that he’d begun to grow hard where he stood pressed tightly against Percival’s tall, well-muscled body.  
“I feel much more like having you for dessert” Percival murmured in his ear, his voice a low, husky growl that made Gwaine shiver, not from being outside in the cold but from anticipation.  
“Why don’t we move this somewhere less public then?” he suggested trying to sound casual even though his heart beat a million miles a minute and Percival nodded.  
“Sounds like a good idea” he agreed and with a possessive arm firmly around Gwaine’s waist they walked towards his car. 

It was decidedly later and after they’d had their dessert they laid back, sated and content, until Gwaine started squirming uncomfortably.  
“What’s wrong?” Percival asked frowning and Gwaine sighed and then stilled.  
“I was just thinking that just because you’re diabetic that doesn’t mean that I have to stop eat sweets too, right?” Percival smiled and pulled him closer again.  
“ ‘Course not.”


End file.
